


La feria.

by Nande_chan



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño paseo y al final una feria. Después de todo, ser la reencarnación de Clow tenía sus ventajas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La feria.

Era extraño que ella se encontrara en una feria, ya que eso no era algo que le entusiasmara mucho. No es que no le gustara la idea, simplemente, pensaba que habría cosas más interesantes que hacer que ir a una feria.

Pero era más extraño aun que la reencarnación del mago más poderoso se encontrara en ese lugar. Aunque, después de todo, solo era un niño de diez años.

Todo comenzó cuando, en la mañana, Eriol sugirió ir a dar un paseo. Era una petición un tanto rara, dado que él no era un fanático de los paseos, y sabía que ella tampoco. Sin embargo, esa mañana ambos estaban de buen humor, así que decidió aceptar.

Resolvieron ir al centro de la ciudad, dónde tomarían un ligero desayuno y después irían al acuario. Era un plan perfecto.

En el acuario, ambos se entretuvieron viendo peces, delfines, caballitos de mar y corales. De cuando en cuando, Kaho observaba a Eriol. Era algo interesante ver cómo Eriol se comportaba en un simple acuario, ya que, aunque él fuera como Clow, serio y reservado, a Eriol le encantaban los peces. Solo por un momento, parecía ser un niño de diez años, un niño normal. En especial, cuando veía algún pez que captara su atención, ya que le brillaban los ojos y aparecía en su rostro una ligera sonrisa.

En momentos como ese, Kaho podía olvidar el motivo de su estadía en Japón y que Eriol era algo más que un niño.

Pasaban de las dos de la tarde cuando salieron del acuario y decidieron volver. Sin embargo, en el camino, se tropezaron con una feria. Kaho nunca supo muy bien qué los impulsó a entrar ni cómo lo habían hecho, porque, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya se encontraban dentro del lugar viendo los juegos mecánicos y decidiendo a cuál subirse primero.

No le extrañó que Eriol eligiese la montaña rusa. Era un gran juego que abarcaba un espacio considerable y era, por mucho, el más llamativo del lugar. Caminaron hacia él y pronto se encontraron esperando su turno para subir.

Diez minutos más tarde, el encargado le negaba la entrada a Eriol. La razón, su estatura, era demasiado pequeño para subirse.

― Bueno Eriol, ya será para la próxima. ― Dijo Kaho, tratando de reconfortarlo, después de todo, era difícil ver al joven mago tan ilusionado con algo.

Sin embargo, Eriol no era la reencarnación de Clow por nada. Sonrió de una forma extraña y sus ojos mostraron determinación.

Algunos minutos después, un emocionado Eriol disfrutaba de la montaña. Y, aunque Kaho le había dicho que hacer un hechizo solo para subir a un juego mecánico era hacer algo extremo, similar a hacer trampa, no había insistido demasiado y al final había aceptado subir con él.

Después de todo, había sido un buen paseo.


End file.
